Kitty's Adventures
by ILOVEJAMES3
Summary: This is just oneshots of Kitty's adventures. Takes place before, during or after Time and Time Again. No particular order Read that story before this one. Hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

K, so this is just a one shot

K, so this is just a one shot. I might add more chapters later. But this is about one of my adventures with my friend. It was hilarious. It has Kitty, Jade and Sapphire, from my first story.

Kitty's POV

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked my best friends Jade and Sapphire. We were at my house on a hot summer day. We were going to leave for Seattle next week, but there was absolutely nothing to do. "We could go swimming." I suggested.

"No. We do that like everyday." Sapphire stated. She turned on the TV. It was on Disney channel, and Mulan was on. It was the very end, where the credits started. I recognized the song automatically. It was True to Your Heart by 98˚.

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I started to sing, and realized I didn't know the lyrics. I then realized that the song was in my Disney piano book. I ran into my dining room to grab it. I opened the page and started singing to the song. What I didn't think of was where in the song they were and I got lost.

"OMG! I have their CD!" I ran downstairs to my family's CD rack, where we keep all of our old CDs. I glanced at all the CDs until I found the one I was looking for. I pulled out the orange CD case out of the shelve and opened it.

"Crap!" I yelled. I ran into the computer room and ransacked the bookshelves in there for my multiple CD case. I found it and ran upstairs.

"It better be in here. If not, I'm going to be very upset!" I yelled at Jade and Sapphire before sitting down. I opened the case to a random slot, and there was the CD. "YES!" I popped it into the CD player. I started jumping up and down (my version of dancing), and started singing.  
"Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me. Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny. Though you're unsure. Why fight the tide? Don't think so much. Let your heart decide.

"Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine. I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign. But you'll never fall 'Til you let go. Don't be scared of what you don't know.

"True to your heart. You must be true to your heart. That's when the heavens will part. And, baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes. Your heart can tell you no lies. And when you're true to your heart, I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.

"Someone you know is on your side. Can set you free. I can do that for you If you believe in me. Why second guess What feels so right? Just trust your heart And you'll see the light.

"True to your heart. You must be true to your heart. That's when the heavens will part. And, baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes. Your heart can tell you no lies. And when you're true to your heart, I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.

"You know it's true. Your heart knows what's good for you. Let your heart show you the way.It'll see you through.

"True to your heart. You must be true to your heart. That's when the heavens will part. And, baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes. Your heart can tell you no lies. And when you're true to your heart, I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.

"When things are getting crazy, And you don't know where to start Keep on believing, baby, Just be true to your heart. When all the world around you It seems to fall apart Keep on believing, baby Just be true to your heart."

I looked over at Jade and Sapphire, who were speechless during my little concert. I looked down at the music in my Disney book.

"How in the world do you fade on the piano?"

**Haha! I actually did that! It was really fun! If I have anymore adventures like that I will post another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is a new Kitty adventure

**Ok so here is a new Kitty adventure. It has Bella in it.**

Bella POV

Jade and Sapphire and I walked into the hotel room where Kitty was already sitting. She was counting her money.

"Kitty," I questioned. "Why are you counting your cash?"

"Because I'm trying to save money for a trip to France." She said without even looking up. "Let's see…I have about two-thousand in the bank. I need about a thousand more, plus I want money for souvenirs, 'cause I want to buy something for all my friends. I want about 300 Euros. So that's about…" She looked like she was calculating in her head. "…Three-hundred-seventy-one US dollars."

We just stared at her, shock covering our faces.

"What?"

"Kitty, how can you convert that in you head?"

"Idk. It's just natural I guess. Hey can we play Mexican Train?" Mexican Train is a domino game that Kitty is obsessed with.

"I guess."

"YAY! I'll set up."

She got the domino box out and started looking at all of them.  
"I need the double twelve! Where is it? Is this it? Let's see. Four on two sides. That's eight. Eight plus two is TWELVE!"

Once again, Sapphire, Jade and I just stared at her in shock.

"Oh wait. It's ten. Nevermind."

**Haha that happened to me this weekend. So I decided to post it. I'll update Time and Time Again soon.**


End file.
